thedarkvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Iconis
The World Of Iconi The server, DarkVoid, takes place in the world of Iconis, named by one of out players after our old server name, Iconicraft. Iconis is a fairly young world, in retrospect to the rest of the universe. Resident lore-master Lucien Vicial guesstimates that Iconis is around Twenty-five thousand (25,000) years old. Unlike the earlier server, all worlds and events take place on the planet, atleast at the moment. Ancient Iconis Creation Iconis was crafted by the Gods around twenty-five thousand years ago. There was truly nothing special about this planet, just another stop as the Gods moved through the Nexus. This was the birthplace of many species, most of which can only be found here; Cows, Chickens, Pigs, Squids, and Humans. The Gods created Iconis with an imbalace of the five great elements; 20% Earth, 30% Wind, 40% Water, 8% Fire, and 2% Lightning. This imbalance insured that no species here would ever attain sentience themselves, nor ever develop grand powers. The Gods had learned their lesson from the planet Che Hihlan, which was perfectly balanced. God Wars The God Magistre grew tired of the treatment the other Gods showed towards mortals, and so traveled to a long abandoned planet, Iconis. There, he chose the human species to gift his power of intelligence. That act soon caused the Gods to war against each other, on the very planet. Many humans lost their lives, but learned much and created hundreds of towns, clinging together for survival. Many of the most powerful people today are descended, one way or another, from these ancient humans. The Pacians The Pacians, the sentient species that lived on the planet Che Hihlan, fled to Iconis after centuries of hiding. At this time, Iconis was home to several warring kingdoms, and hundreds more villages. There, they battled with the now sentient humans in a series of battles that nearly wiped out humanity, but decimated the Pacians. The Pacians' presence attracted their mortal enemy, and the bane of the Gods, the Corrupted One. Sacrificing themselves, the Pacians kept the Corrupted One at bay. In order to further protect the inhabitants of Iconis, they created a makeshift planet, Gateholm, to house them all, of which Iconicraft in 1.7 took place in. They warped all living creatures on Iconis to this world, and Iconis went forgotten for the next eight-thousand years. Minecraft 1.8 In Minecraft 1.8, the first time players have ever walked upon Iconis. The server in 1.7 was a different world-Gateholm, not to be mistaken with Iconis. At this time, the world was only about Fifteen-thousand (15,000) years old. All the land mass had congregated into one, a pangea. The Return Eventually, the Corrupted One found out about the Pacians' last act, and headed for Gateholm to destroy that which escaped him. A few powerful beings on the planet sensed this upcoming threat, including the last Pacian alive, Pacmanjones. As the human race was not yet powerful enough to handle this force, Pacmanjones focused all of his energy to opening a portal back to Iconis. In a few days, the entire planet of Gateholm was evacuated, all life transferring to Iconis once more. Back home, the history and past of all were slowly revealed, and ancient ruins uncovered. The Dark Void The Threat Arises The Corrupted One was not deceived for long, and soon he came to Iconis. There, the Church of Eternalis combated him and his few corrupted forces, destroying the spores that would otherwise create a portal to bring the Corrupted One's actual body to Iconis. The players were successful in this endeavor, and soon the Corrupted One disappeared. Creation of the Dark Void Players believed they had one, and the Corrupted One had been banished from Iconis; this was wrong. The Corrupted One had created a spore in a far off island, one that had grown successfully to maturity. What happened during this time is unknown, but will be revealed as more 'lorebits' are explored. Modern Times Ten-Thousand (10,000) years after the creation of the Dark Void, and the death of 99.99% of all life, people started to be reincarnated. The land had split into continents, of which Lucien Vicial guesstimates as there being four or five (4 or 5) continents total. This new world hid the fact that old forces were brewing still, and that the people still have a job to do. The past remains a cloud in their memory, and the reason for their reincarnation is not known. Quickly, the players started to found towns and war against one another, but unite when a chance at discovering the past came up. Chaos Makes an Appearance The Herald The Corrupted One had made his presence known on Iconis, for he was here in the flesh - the shadowy, misty, evil flesh. He gave rise to armies of the undead, and twisted the souls of the mortals he fought. The mortals stood up against him, and under the leadership of some of their most powerful warriors, they managed to push back the evil one. But, the Corrupted One was just a herald - a herald to a much deeper evil. The evil's name is Chaos, the God of Chaos. This god is the one who transformed a peaceful Pacian into the Corrupted One, and gave him his powers. The God had grown impatient of the Corrupted One's progress on Iconis, and decided to do it himself. His cloak of pure darkness circled the small planet, and found the one mortal that could ignite the most chaotic war of all time - Sheado. Betrayal Sheado was the most powerful warrior, and necromancer, of Iconis. His magic was only rivaled by Lucien Vicial, and his strength only matched by Zoids Fangbearer. When Chaos came, Sheado's master had left and revealed dark secrets that made him distraught. Chaos used this sadness and anger to his own gain, amplifying it and empowering Sheado with power so great, he just had to unleash it. Sheado waged a war on the rest of the mortals, even his once-allies and friends. Even worse was that his presence corrupted others, causing their own sanity to break, and fight all others as well. Lucien Vicial, Zoids Fangbearer, Laertes Caruth, and others fell victim to Chaos' power, and attacked each other mercilessly. Death The war waged by Sheado and the others broke the planet. The power in Zoids Fangbearer's swings broke mountains, Sheado's powers over the undead broke all ties to the celestial plane, and the magical energies that Lucien Vicial unleashed proved too great for the fabric of space to hold. First the land sunk beneath the sea, then the sea itself tore at its seams. The planet died a slow death, dissolving like salt in water, pieces of the world scattering into space. Category:Locations